Teach Me Magic?
by phole4ever
Summary: Regina and Maleficent after putting Aurora to sleep. A possible one Shot or Two shot about DragonQueen


**I hope you enjoy this insert. this might be a two parter up to you guys :-)**

* * *

Maleficent smoked Regina back to her forbidden fortress, after she put Aurora back to sleep. Regina sat down in front of the fireplace smiling. Maleficent knelt down next to the young virginal queen. "I want to thank you Regina." Mal stated as she placed her hand over Regina's.

Regina smiled at the blonde beauty, "Really?"

"I finally have my power back." She smirked at the young brunette.

Regina inched closer to her, "So you can teach me magic?" She asked starring at Mal fair skin and lips.

"First tell me about your love." Mal took her hand to check her palm, not really caring about Regina's former love, but really wanting to take her.

"His name was Daniel. He was my stable hand." Regina had butterflies in her stomach as Mal's blue eyes met with her brown eyes. "He was quite the romantic, and he was so caring..." Regina was cut off as Mal pulled her neck to her as she towered over Regina. Their magnetics of lips connected.

Regina quickly pulled away to look at Mal with a little confusion. Maleficent smirked at Regina as she reached her mixed potion. "Let's forget about that right now. Let's have fun tonight." She pulled Regina's hand to prick her finger twice to have Regina relax.

Regina was intoxicated by the experienced blonde. She couldn't say no nor did she want to leave her. She wanted to know everything about the tortured soul. Regina sighed out a small smile to Mal. She knelt up to start the kiss, they both wanted from each other. Maleficent's tongue parted their mouths to pulling Regina's tongue into her mouth. Regina pushed Mal's horns off her head as she began to hungrily kiss the blonde to run her fingers through her soft hair. They were enjoying the tastes of each other as they discover each other.

Maleficent undid Regina's cape to slide it off of her, as she broke the kiss by sucking Regina's bottom lip. They looked in each other eyes, as they were heavily breathing from their powerful kiss. Mal started to kiss Regina's neck, and unbuckled the belt that was holding Regina's top layer together. Maleficent's tongue lead her kisses up and down Regina's neck to her chest. Regina loved the feeling of Mal's soft lips pressing against her skin letting out a soft moan.

Maleficent placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and pushed her down on the floor. Her hands moved down Regina's stomach untucking Regina's shirt. Mal's kisses followed her hands; she started to kiss Regina's flat stomach. She pushed her shirt up her body exposing more and more of the young queen. Mal cupped Regina's perky breasts, before to massaging them.

Mal's lips finally met with Regina's breast. Her tongue focused on the pink nipple, it performed circular motions around her areola. Mal was enjoying the sweet taste of her skin, causing her teeth to gently grab her nipple to suck it. Regina continued to let out little cries, as she enjoyed her body to be touched in away that King Leopold has never touched her. Her hands began to play with the soft blonde hair. Goosebumps formed on Regina as Mal's finger tips from her free hand ran down Regina's stomach. The blonde released the now erect nipple to have her tongue flick it. "Maleficent." Regina whined out.

Maleficent rose from the beautiful chest she was involved with, "Yes my pet?" She question the queen.

Regina was laying of the floor in front of the fireplace with the beautiful blue eyed blonde towering over her that she shared a connection with. She was at loss of words and thoughts. She pulled Mal in for another passionate kiss needing to taste more of her. Her hands finally left Maleficent's hair to moved down to her full chest that was covered by a dress. She tried to figure out how to undress Mal. "I..." She started to break the kiss in need of help. "I don't know how to..."

Maleficent smirked, "You won't. Only I can." The dress disappeared off her body. Regina looked down with a smirk starring at Mal's breasts, causing her to roll them over. Regina softly kissed down her neck. She pressed her breast together and licked in between them, and back up to the bottom of her neck to nuzzle the neck. Regina did eventually gently mirrored Maleficent's breast action. "That's it my sweet girl." Mal petted Regina's head.

Mal knelt up from Regina's kisses. She moved her way to her chaise lounge. She smirk at Regina who sat up watching Mal's every moment. Mal placed her hand on the lounge and patted the seat commanding Regina to sit in the lounge. Regina did as she was told from her want to be mentor. Mal knew it was finally time to take the young beauty. She hungrily kissed down Regina's body. Mal grabbed the hem of the skirt to rip it off her hips. She quickly spread her legs. Her kisses made her way to Regina's inner thigh.

Regina gave Mal a cry as she was done teasing her. Mal's tongue widely stroke up in between Regina's wet folds to find Regina's erect clit. She chuckled as her tongue started flicking it and moving it in a circular motion and repeat vigorously. Regina's began to breath heavily as the air in the room became hotter and tighter. Regina's hands clang to the bottom of the lounge. She would let out a cry every time Mal tongue would near and sometimes enter her core. Mal's hands were stroking up and down Regina's stomach and breasts.

Maleficent was tired of the time it was taking to the queen to climax. She did a couple licks before she began to suck. She sucked on the pink lips before going back to sucking her clitoris. She rapidly changed her motions. Regina was out of words, out of breath as she dug her nails into the chair. She arched her back as she sank her pelvis into Maleficent's face. Her legs tighten on Mal's head as let out a high pitch cry with her release. Mal let go of Regina, "That's my girl."

Regina collapsed on the lounge. She was gaining her breath and smiling. Maleficent made her way to see the queen in her esctasy. She smiled as she once again towered over the brunette and pulled her into another kiss. Her hand caressed her cheek. Mal kept Regina's legs spread with one of her legs. Their lip lock was getting deeper as her leg rubbed her wetness.

Mal's hand moved down Regina's body once again. Her two fingers found their way to their goal. They moved past her leg and thrusted them in Regina's wet core. They curled up inside of her to rub Regina's g-spot. Mal knowing her how to touch a woman. Mal with her free hand wrapped around Regina to help keep them as close as possible. She pushed her body against Regina. Regina wrapped one hand around Mal's back, her free hand moved down their bodies. Regina was going to try to mirror Maleficent's movement.

Regina broke their kiss needing to find away to catch her breath. They looked at each other as Mal started to pant out. Harshly and quickly Mal was moving her fingers in and out of Regina. Regina's hips had no control but to follow the lead of the blonde's magical fingers as they were rocking each other closer and closer. Her thumb started to massage her clit. Regina couldn't stop letting out her cries with the pleasure. Regina's fingers dug down Mal's back to hold her thigh closer to her.

Mal felt Regina second climax approaching. Regina's walls became even more swollen than what Mal started with. "Come for me." She chuckled as she nuzzled Regina's neck. Regina dug her nails into Mal's thighs. Mal's body was pressed tightly against Regina's. She flooded Mal's hand as she let out another loud cry in Mal's ear. She began trembling in Maleficent's arms. The blonde return to look in the brunette's eyes loving that Regina was just exhausted and was still finishing her. "It's okay my sweet." Mal covered her hand over Regina's shaking hand. She guided her to touch her just right. "like this."

"Yeah?" Regina's innocent eyes softly questioned.

Mal smiled as she has gotten off in a soft manner in many moons and it was a nice feeling. "Yes." She expressed as she could feel her climax. "You're beautiful." Regina started kissing her blonde mentor as she reached the climax.

Maleficent wasn't done for the night she smoked them into her chambers. Regina was standing in the middle of them room, as she saw Maleficent laying on her bed. "Now I want you to teach me what you have learn tonight." Mal commanded as her finger told her to come to her. Regina smiled walking over to Mal; having the best night of her life. She needed it continued and learn more magical moves from her.

Regina crawled on the bed to kiss Mal's beautiful breasts that Regina fell in love with. She focused on them for minutes as her fingers ran up and down Mal's body. She gradually moved down the pale stomach. She spread her Mal's smooth legs. She sighed out a smile looking at her pink flower that was glistening. Regina dove her mouth down to start kissing those lips.

"That's right." She moaned out knowing she taught the queen right. "Keep going." She cried out. Regina's tongue made her way to the swollen clit for Regina to easy to tease. She gently sucked the gem. She slid two fingers into Mal. Mal's took Regina's to have her massage her stomach. Regina grabbed Mal's breasts and dug her nails down her stomach. "Harder my pet." Regina sped up her pace as she was stroking Mal's g-spot. Her fingers moved in and out of Mal, as her tongue would sometimes pet in between her lips. Regina enjoyed the sound of Maleficent loosing her breath, and made her want to try even harder. Maleficent let out a loud cry as her sweet juices poured on to Regina's fingers.

Regina rose up to look at Mal, not moving her fingers. "How was that?" She questioned wanting to know her performance was.

Maleficent nodded, "That's my sweet girl." They started another kiss as Mal grabbed both of Regina's hands. She had Regina lay on her back. She broke the kiss and looked at the empty fireplace. "Now I want to to light the fire."

Regina who always struggled with making her fireball, was so focused on the passionate that Maleficent and her were sharing. She quickly was able to make a fireball to throw at the logs. She smiled from excitement thanks to the dragon. To thank her she pulled them back in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Please Review how was it? Yes no maybe?**

 _ **Do you want me to do the second insert please tell me how you feel**_


End file.
